ZeniMax Media
ZeniMax Media Inc. is an American media company that develops and publishes video games through its subsidiaries. ZeniMax is known as the owner of id Software (developer of Doom and Quake), Bethesda Game Studios (developer of The Elder Scrolls and Fallout 3), Arkane Studios (developer of Arx Fatalis, Dark Messiah of Might and Magic and Dishonored), Tango Gameworks, MachineGames and ZeniMax Online Studios. ZeniMax Media Inc. is headquartered in Rockville, Maryland, with offices in North America, Europe, and Asia. ZeniMax is the largest privately held video games company in North America. ZeniMax Media was reportedly valued at about USD $1.2 billion, in 2007. History ZeniMax Media was Co-founded in May 1999 by Bethesda Softworks founder Christopher Weaver and DC lawyer Robert A. Altman. Weaver's vision was to use Bethesda Softworks as a hybrid-media company which would create cross-media properties for a diverse range of different platforms. Weaver brought Altman on board as CEO, contributing his stock in Bethesda Softworks so that the new shell company, named ZeniMax Media, would be able to obtain funding. Weaver moved to a non-operational role in 2002.Weaver also served initially as Chief Technology Officer of the Company from 1999-2002. In 2004, ZeniMax Media acquired the Fallout franchise from Interplay Entertainment. Bethesda's Todd Howard said in January 2007 that "We started work on Fallout 3 in late 2004 with a few people. We only had about 10 people on it until Oblivion wrapped (...)" Fallout 3 was released in October 2008. On October 6, 2010, ZeniMax Media received $150 million private investment in convertible preferred stock from Providence Equity Partners. Providence had earlier invested US$300 million in ZeniMax convertible preferred stock in 2007. Providence Equity Partners holds a 25% stake in ZeniMax Media. On August 1, 2007, ZeniMax Media announced the creation of ZeniMax Online Studios a division headed by Matt Firor. In 2012, the company announced that it is currently developing The Elder Scrolls Online. On October 30, 2007, ZeniMax Media announced that Euro broadcasting group ProSiebenSat.1 Media is intensifying its relationship with ZeniMax.It launched SevenGames.com, the international version of its German game platform, in December and work with ZeniMax to develop online gaming.ProSiebenSat.1 Media holds a 9% stake in ZeniMax Media through SBS Broadcasting,which it acquired the same year. In September 2009, ZeniMax Media acquired rights to the Prey video game franchise. In December 2009, ZeniMax Media acquired publishing rights to the id Software game Rage. The game was to be published by Electronic Arts. On March 3, 2011, ZeniMax Media announced a partnership with the University of Southern California School of Cinematic Arts to support its Interactive Media Division with a comprehensive educational program of guest lectures and internships. Subsidiaries Development studios *Bethesda Game Studios, established in 2001. *ZeniMax Online Studios, founded in 2007. *id Software, acquired in June 2009. *Arkane Studios, acquired in August 2010. *Tango Gameworks, acquired in October 2010. *MachineGames, acquired in November 2010. *Battlecry Studios, founded in October 2012. Publishing *Bethesda Softworks, acquired in 1999 *ZeniMax Asia KK (general manager Toru Takahashi) *ZeniMax Europe Ltd. (European Managing Director Sean Brennan) *ZeniMax Germany GmbH (Managing Director Frank Matzke) *ZeniMax France SAS (Président Julie Chalmette) *ZeniMax Benelux BV (General Manager Menno Eijck) *ZeniMax Asia Pacific Ltd. Defunct *e-Nexus Studios (internet entertainment) *XL Translab (computer graphics & multimedia production) Acquired in 1997 by Bethesda Softworks, defunct date unknown. *Vir2L Studios, acquired in 1999, inactive since late 2010. *Mud Duck Productions, founded in 2002, inactive since 2007 External Links *Official website Category:Companies Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Fallout